Naruto Unleashed 2
by unrated360
Summary: SPOILER ALERT IF NOT READ NARUTO UNLEASHED! A whole year after Naruto destroyed Konoha... He fills like his destiny is not complete and something is bothering him... he fought the titans now he fights gods. He will meet and fight alongside heroes from other worlds and defeat a long forgotten army from the days of the golden warrior. YOU MUST READ THE FIRST STORY!
1. A NEW SAGA

Naruto Unleashed

I do not own naruto or dbz except for the character named Enix

Chapter 0: A NEW SAGA!

It has been a whole year since he destroyed Konoha with the others. Deep down inside he knew his inner battles with his past demons was done. However all that was a foreshadowing of things that still to come. He could sense it, the tear. The hole that would cause a major problem for him and his new born son. He knew his greatest challenge was coming soon.

Naruto knew he hasn't seen the last of the golden haired god. Naruto spent most of his time training with Hinata honing his skills. He would go outside at night and stare at the stars with a blank expression on his face as his emotions were still very unstable.

One night he looked out and noticed there were less stars. He knew time was running out and soon he would be needed to set the universe back into balance. He knew this could be the death of him. As he thought to himself Hinata walked outside and stood next to him wondering what he was thinking.

"What is on your mind?"

"I don't know, ever since we beat Madara I feel like something in the universe has been off balance... like his fusion with Enix should have never happen and the world is struggling to stay sane. The universe is a vast ocean of stars and yet we know nothing about it or who else is out there. The golden hair warrior came to me and helped me defeat Madara but I feel like defeating Madara was never the reason why he choose me that the whole ordeal was just a road block in what my true destiny awaits."

Naruto stopped staring and the stars and made eye contact with Hinata.

"There is a war coming, one bigger then anything you or me have every fought in. I feel like I will have a chance to meet other beings like myself of power who were also chosen... Pein turned me evil but you saved me in time for me to fulfill my role in the bigger picture"

"What kind of role do you think you have?"

"I don't know... but I have a feeling that im going to find out the hard way that im not as mighty or powerful as I truly believe I am..."

_**THE ROAD AHEAD IS A TOUGH ONE FILLED WITH DEMONS AND MONSTERS WHO CAN COMSUME WHOLE PLANETS. NARUTO WAS JUST THE FIRST TO BE CHOSEN FOR A BIGGER DESTINY. HIS TRUE MISSION WAS AT HAND AND HE WOULD HAVE TO STAND AND PROVE HIS WORTH. ACROSS THE OCEAN OF STARS LIES ALIENS WHO TURN INTO GODS, TEENS WHO SOLVE MURDER CASE AND DEFY A FOG, DETECTIVES WHO HUNT DEMONS, AND MONSTERS CREATED FROM DATA. **_

_**ALL THINGS ARE CREATED AND ALL THINGS ARE DESTROYED, WE ARE LOOKED DOWN UPON BY BEINGS OF COSMIC POWERS. NARUTO DEFEATED TITANS, NOW HE MUST FACE... THE GODS. LIKE THE GOLDEN WARRIOR BEFORE HIM.**_

TO BE CONTINUED... SOON!

YOU DONT HAVE TO REVIEW OR COMMENT BUT THIS STORY I WANT TO DO I DONT THINK IT WILL BE SUCCESSFUL BUT I WANT TO GIVE IT A TRY I WILL ALSO WRITE OTHER STORIES THAT WILL TIE IN WITH NARUTO UNLEASHED KIND OF LIKE THE MARVEL MOVIES BUT WITH FANFICTION LOL.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND CHECK OUT COMING SOON... PERSONA 4: WRATH


	2. FUTURE'S END

Naruto Unleashed

I do no own Naruto or dbz or any of the other animes mentions in this chapter, author's note or whatever.

Chapter 1: FUTURE'S END!

The world laid in ruins, entire villages had been burned to the ground. Monsters, demons, things wearing armor of some kind with gray plates on the chest area, a yellowish orange plate where the abdomen. Shoulder pads the shaped a cone going out to their sides, some of them had devices on their heads over one eye and some had machines on their hands that shot out chakra from their hands in the form of energy beam.

They killed everyone, even children. Naruto and all the ninja of this world tried to fend them off. Naruto was one of the few ninja left alive. He fought for his life trying to kill as many of these soldiers as he could but they out numbered him. He formed the chakra blades in both hands and began to attack the ones rushing him but there were others shooting him with their blasters at a distance his clothes were in shreds. He was bleed from a cut on his head that covered one eye. His torso had a gash on his side and one of his arms was bleeding from the shoulder.

He was trying to use his chakra to heal his wounds but he was already using too much to fight for his life and save others. Soon hundreds more soldiers began to appear around him. Naruto had his back to a wall but now he was circled by these monsters with no chance of escaping. He stared all of them down and grinned.

"If you think I'm just to lay down and die then you are fucking mistaking..."

Naruto then coughed out blood and grinned once again. As he prepared for one final attack he saw as the soldiers all cleared a path down the middle. A man with spiky silver hair, a black robe and a black sword walked towards him. Naruto knew this guy was their boss judging by the way they all just ran out of his way. The man stopped in front of Naruto and smiled at him.

"So you are all the fuss I have been hearing about, the boy who destroyed Enix"

Naruto's eyes widen.

"How do you know..."

Naruto tried to finish his sentence but he coughed out more blood. The man grinned and stared at Naruto.

"How do I know Enix... you see this is a pretty long story so I'll just skip it for now. My name is Zeth. I have been looking for you for a very long time. You are the chosen one..."

Stated Zeth as he laughed a little.

"The boy chosen at birth to become the new savior of the ocean of stars... the boy who would venture into darkness to find his light. So he way be saved thus allowing him to save his world and the rest. You are such a brat... you and the others at least"

Naruto cleaned the blood from his mouth and asked him with a puzzled look.

"Others"

Zeth just smiled at the boy and began to walk around him in a circle.

"You see your life and the prophecy are both off and kind of on track as well... you were suppose to become evil I guess which I honestly don't care if you did or not. You were suppose to fall in love and then regain your purpose in life so your will would grow strong enough for you to become stronger. However the prophecy you know of is miss translated. It says you like you are the only chosen one. Don't you find it funny it says you will save this world and others when you don't even know about other worlds. What of the one named Son Goku. He isn't even from this world."

Naruto thought about it all Goku did say he would save this world and others but he never went into details all he knew during his fight with Madara that Goku told him he needed to live to fulfill his destiny.

"Your world is the last one on my list... the others were such a hand full but since your golden warrior isn't around anymore it was no where near as hard as I thought it would have been. He is gone, the others are dead... your wife dead, your five year old son... dead... I mean if you don't believe me then I could order my men to bring their heads here. Your future is set and all this is yet to come. Your group of saviors failed before you all could meet. You are asking yourself where is he the one named Son Goku. Well kid lets just say... its thanks to you I was able to get rid of him first. Listen I could sit here and explain everything in detail word for word but that's not how I roll"

Zeth walked up and ran his sword into Naruto's skull killing him on the spot.

"Thank you, for the chaos in the form of a stone!"

_Your life was chosen to be a great one yet you lived in a void of emotionless darkness. Your future is not set and it will or will not come to a end. You will save your world and the ocean of stars from a enemy through time. Your journey will take you through new worlds, you will confront a god and fight a new tyrant. Your destiny is coming._

Naruto sat there as the vision in front of him unfolded. All that just happen was a vision of his future or was it something else. He was sitting in the middle of the woods thinking how could something like this happen. He looked up at the sky with a expression of anger. He stood up and released all of his chakra in a fit of rage.

"WHY... WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT!"

His chakra release enough force to destroy and flatten the surround area around him for a mile. Naruto then turned in a different direction made eye contact with a young man with short kind of long purple hair. He had on a dark gray winter coat and a sword on his back.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU"

the young man just grinned closed his eyes. I came here to talk to you about the vision you just had. The one Goku showed you. Naruto's angry expression turned into a puzzled one.

"I'm listening"

"The vision you got is not your future... its mine... the man you saw named Zeth, gained a power like no other... he was able to travel between universes at will. He is gaining control of a army long forgotten. His new found powers are because of you"

"You better choose your next words wisely"

The young man grinned...

"you see your after your battle over the stones you released them into a different dimension... that single handily the biggest mistake you ever made... you thought you released them into a void when in reality you released in a another universe were Zeth resided... Zeth is from the future of a different universe just like this one."

"Zeth the man from my vision?"

"Yes... in the future... he will destroy everything... I was sent here from the past to stop him"

Naruto just stared at him in disbelief but he had to be sure if this was all true or not.

"Who are you?"

The young man grinned and put his sword on the ground...

"My name is Trunks and I am a time patrol cop"

End of Chapter

I know for sure this chapter will piss off a couple of people... but nothing has been explained yet.

I decided to make the chaos stones story cannon now since it could have taken place before naruto fought Pein and and erased everyone's memory.

Please comment/review also please just relax its been a long time since I wrote the story so I have to go back and reread and im also revising some of the chapters as I go along. Its going to be a while but this story will tie in with the other stories im working on.


End file.
